


Violent Kisses

by Rubitan



Series: Tumblr Batfamily Prompts [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blood Kink, M/M, Multi, Underage - Freeform, Vampires, kind of, red rain au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubitan/pseuds/Rubitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian knew from the moment he laid eyes on Grayson, he knew that he was someone special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violent Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [b-tandoodlez](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=b-tandoodlez).



> Based off Basil's Red Rain AU and parts of it are taken from [her snippet here](http://b-tandoodlez.tumblr.com/post/102874206847/how-does-dick-feel-about-damian-in-red-rain-au).

_"My name is Richard. It’s a pleasure to meet you Damian."_

Those were the first words spoken to him once his mother left. Damian could recall the moment clearly. The way everyone’s eyes were focused on him, their bodies tense and wary. Drake particularly smelled horrific and he had told them as much. The violent reactions he received from Drake and Todd were expected, but Grayson, he didn’t so much as flinch. He just continued to hold his hand as if he was a precious creature.

Damian knew from that moment that Grayson would be someone special. And he was right, Grayson never treated him differently. He treated him with the respect he deserved - well except for that ridiculous nickname, but he could let that slide.

"Mm…" Came a low groan.

Over time he and Grayson have gotten closer, much closer than just parental and son. No, he and Grayson had a relationship very similar to that of his father and Grayson. They were  _close_ , they knew each other’s bodies and thoughts as if it were their own, and he made sure everyone knew it. The envious stares he received were enough to make him constantly flaut it.

Now here Damian was, lying on top of Grayson, sucking on the other vampire’s neck, and rutting against him for the countless time. They both were naked and tangled in the bedsheets. There was no one around to bother them and that’s how he liked it. This was his and Grayson’s time.

He released Grayson’s neck and then violently bite down again, making another mark just next to the previous one. It was messy. The way he liked feeding off Grayson always ended up with Grayson having a mutilated neck from various bites, but the other vampire didn’t seem to mind. In fact, Damian was glad the other vampire seeemd to enjoy it. If he didn’t, it would’ve taken some of the fun out of it.

Once again greedily drinking down the declious crimson liquid, Damian pressed himself closer to Grayson. He was already hard and he could feel that Grayson was the same. They rarely actually had penetrative sex because of his smaller stature, but sex was a common thing between them. It was times like this that he regreted his small form.

"A-ah… Baby Bat…" Grayson moaned out. That ridiclous name again. Luckily he didn’t mind so much when Grayson said it. That was his special name after all.

Damian hummed a bit as he sucked on Grayson’s marred neck before releasing it again and once more biting down at a different spot.

He heard and felt Grayson chuckle a bit as a hand moved between their bodies and wrapped around their hard cocks. “Always so greedy.” He commented before gently stroking the both of them.

Soon enough, Damian groaned and bit down harder onto Grayson’s neck, drawing out more blood, as he was brought over the edge. He spill himself onto Grayson’s hand and not long after he felt Grayson stiffen under him, adding to the mess, as he came.

He released Grayson’s neck for the final time and lapped up as much of the spilled blood as he could before he was flipped and now lying on the bed with Grayson on top. That cheeky bastard was grinning down at him.

"My turn to feed Baby Bat."

Damian just rolled his eyes and turned his head slightly for Grayson. He felt a kiss being placed on his skin before the gently prick of sharp fangs broke his skin.

There was always a round two.


End file.
